<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Les Hommes passent, les peintures demeurent by L_Ies_Ile</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29398335">Les Hommes passent, les peintures demeurent</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/L_Ies_Ile/pseuds/L_Ies_Ile'>L_Ies_Ile</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Ben est une sorte de fantôme, Ben meurt dans un accident, F/M, Not really an HEA, Pinceau magique, Rey est une artiste, Rey meurt en quelque sorte, Rey n'arrive pas à faire son deuil, it's hurts, it's sad, really really sad</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Français</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 09:27:56</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>6,807</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29398335</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/L_Ies_Ile/pseuds/L_Ies_Ile</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
      <p>Coucou tout le monde.</p><p>Voici une histoire vraiment douloureuse 😭😭. Quand <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/BensCalligraphySet">Fran</a> a posté ce prompt sur twitter j'ai littéralement été captivée. </p><p>Je vous le traduis <a href="https://twitter.com/galacticidiots/status/1354760871428419588">ici</a><br/>"Le pinceau était un héritage familial. La personne avec laquelle elle peignait prendrait vie - seulement pour un petit moment, bien sûr.<br/>Rey savait qu'elle ne devrait pas. Je savais que la douleur ne ferait qu'empirer.<br/>Pourtant, chaque jour, elle peint son mari mort. Son Ben.<br/>"Coucou mon cœur.</p><p>Les mois ont passé mais dire au revoir n'ait jamais devenu simple. Chaque fois qu'il disparaissait, la blessure dans son cœur devenait un peu plus large, un peu plus profonde.<br/>C'était en milieu d'après-midi un dimanche ensoleillé lorsque Rey a compris ce qu'elle devait faire pour rester avec lui pour toujours.<br/>Elle se peindrait avec lui."</p><p>Ecrire cette histoire a été cathartique pour moi. Je remercie d'ailleurs ReyloNavy et <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/BreakOfDawn21">Break Of Dawn</a> pour leur relecture.</p><p>⚠⚠ Lisez les tags (dites moi s'il faut que j'en rajoutes) et le résumé du prompt. Ne vous forcez pas à le lire si ça vous fait de la peine !<br/>⚠Cette histoire n'est en aucunement une idéalisation de la mort et du suicide. </p><p>SI VOUS NE VOUS SENTEZ PAS BIEN, ARRETEZ DE LIRE ET PARLEZ A QUELQU'UN. Mes dm sur twitter  <a href="https://twitter.com/DauGold">twitter</a> sont ouverts si vous avez besoin.</p><p>PLAYLIST : <a href="https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=rwRsEoNYpbs">Gnossienne n°1 de Satie, version originale</a> et <a href="https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=x3Zp3QbdzpY">version orchestrale</a><br/>La version originale est vraiment celle qui colle le mieux 😭😍. Et pour les moments où Ben et Rey son ensemble <a href="https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=wnacdOIoTBQ">Gymnopédies Satie</a> ce sont de magnifiques morceaux mélancoliques au piano.</p>
    </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Armitage Hux/Rose Tico, Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Les Hommes passent, les peintures demeurent</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Coucou tout le monde.</p><p>Voici une histoire vraiment douloureuse 😭😭. Quand <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/BensCalligraphySet">Fran</a> a posté ce prompt sur twitter j'ai littéralement été captivée. </p><p>Je vous le traduis <a href="https://twitter.com/galacticidiots/status/1354760871428419588">ici</a><br/>"Le pinceau était un héritage familial. La personne avec laquelle elle peignait prendrait vie - seulement pour un petit moment, bien sûr.<br/>Rey savait qu'elle ne devrait pas. Je savais que la douleur ne ferait qu'empirer.<br/>Pourtant, chaque jour, elle peint son mari mort. Son Ben.<br/>"Coucou mon cœur.</p><p>Les mois ont passé mais dire au revoir n'ait jamais devenu simple. Chaque fois qu'il disparaissait, la blessure dans son cœur devenait un peu plus large, un peu plus profonde.<br/>C'était en milieu d'après-midi un dimanche ensoleillé lorsque Rey a compris ce qu'elle devait faire pour rester avec lui pour toujours.<br/>Elle se peindrait avec lui."</p><p>Ecrire cette histoire a été cathartique pour moi. Je remercie d'ailleurs ReyloNavy et <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/BreakOfDawn21">Break Of Dawn</a> pour leur relecture.</p><p>⚠⚠ Lisez les tags (dites moi s'il faut que j'en rajoutes) et le résumé du prompt. Ne vous forcez pas à le lire si ça vous fait de la peine !<br/>⚠Cette histoire n'est en aucunement une idéalisation de la mort et du suicide. </p><p>SI VOUS NE VOUS SENTEZ PAS BIEN, ARRETEZ DE LIRE ET PARLEZ A QUELQU'UN. Mes dm sur twitter  <a href="https://twitter.com/DauGold">twitter</a> sont ouverts si vous avez besoin.</p><p>PLAYLIST : <a href="https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=rwRsEoNYpbs">Gnossienne n°1 de Satie, version originale</a> et <a href="https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=x3Zp3QbdzpY">version orchestrale</a><br/>La version originale est vraiment celle qui colle le mieux 😭😍. Et pour les moments où Ben et Rey son ensemble <a href="https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=wnacdOIoTBQ">Gymnopédies Satie</a> ce sont de magnifiques morceaux mélancoliques au piano.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  
</p><p> </p><p>Ils s’étaient rencontrés lors de l’anniversaire de Rose. Armitage Hux, le petit ami de Rose, était arrivé traînant derrière lui son ami d’enfance, ami qui n’avait pas du tout envie d’être là si on en jugeait par son regard meurtrier. Regard qui s’était instantanément attendri quand il avait posé les yeux sur Rey.</p><p> </p><p>Armitage avait voulu faire les présentations mais Ben l’avait coupé d’emblée en tendant la main à Rey avec un “Salut moi c’est Ben. Tu dois être Rey” accompagné d’un sourire radieux.</p><p> </p><p>Rey avait saisi sa grande main et l’avait serré en souriant. “Le fameux Ben, Armie nous a beaucoup parlé de toi”</p><p>“Des mensonges j’en suis sûr”</p><p>Bien que ce soit une soirée pour Rose, ils ne purent s'empêcher d’en passer une grande partie à discuter. Rose n’avait pas l’air de leur en vouloir, à plusieurs reprises elle échangea un regard conspirateur avec Rey en lui faisant des clins d'œil et elle s’arrangea pour envoyer Rey et Ben chercher des assiettes, des couverts ou des jeux de sociétés <em> précisément </em> au même endroit et au même moment.  </p><p>Ben apprit que l’adorable brunette aux yeux pétillants et à la répartie mordante avait 24 ans et était en train de terminer ses études d’artiste peintre. Études dont elle était absolument passionnée. Ben passait son temps à scruter son visage, se promettant de remercier plus tard Armitage. </p><p>Rey apprit que le géant brun aux cheveux soyeux et au corps d’athlète avait 27 ans et qu’il était ingénieur dans l’aéronautique. “Comme mon père et mon grand-père avant moi” précisa-t-il. </p><p>La conversation était agréable, il était facile de rire. Ben avait beaucoup d’humour et Rey se surprit à admirer la façon dont ses yeux se plissaient lorsqu’il souriait. Il avait une aura magnétique, Rey se sentait instinctivement attirée par lui. Le Ben qu’elle écoutait parler était bien loin du grinch que leur avait dépeint à plusieurs reprises Armitage. </p><p>Lorsqu’ils se séparèrent le soir, Ben n’avait d’envie que d’une chose : la revoir. Il lui demanda timidement son numéro qu’elle lui rentra immédiatement dans son portable.</p><p>Il se pencha légèrement en avant et après un moment d’hésitation l’embrassa rapidement sur la joue. “A bientôt j’espère Rey”.</p><p>Lorsqu’elle arriva à son appartement elle avait déjà deux messages de Ben : </p><p><em> Coucou c’est Ben </em> 👋</p><p>
  <em> Le pote d’Armitage que tu as rencontré ce soir </em>
</p><p>Rey étouffa un rire, comme si elle aurait pu l’oublier si rapidement. </p><p>“T’en penses quoi Beebee ?” demanda-t-elle à son petit chat orange et blanc qui la regardait depuis son panier avec un air renfrogné, outré qu’elle ait osé le réveiller en rentrant en pleine nuit. </p><p>Elle se rendit alors compte qu’elle n’avait pas cessé de sourire depuis qu’ils s’étaient quittés.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>Ils se revirent quelques jours plus tard. Après de nombreux sms échangés, Ben lui avait proposé de l’accompagner à une séance de cinéma. </p><p>Du film, ils ne se rappelèrent que peu de chose. Ce dont ils étaient sûrs c’est que vers la moitié du film l’un des deux ou les deux en même temps s’étaient rapprochés et la seconde d’après ils partageaient un timide baiser. Si Ben s’écoutait il aurait continué à embrasser ses adorables lèvres et à respirer la douce odeur de sa peau mais il ne voulait pas brusquer les choses. Il avait toujours de faux espoirs.</p><p>Il raccompagna Rey chez elle tout en discutant avec animation de ce qu’ils avaient vu du film et de la soirée karaoké que comptait organiser Poe et Finn, un couple d’amis de Rey et de Rose.</p><p>“Tu comptes y aller ?” demanda Ben</p><p>“Oui, Finn est comme un frère pour moi. Et Poe est génial. Tu devrais venir, je suis sûre que tu t'amuseras."</p><p>“Si tu y vas alors d’accord” finit par marmonner timidement Ben.</p><p>Ils étaient arrivés devant la porte d’immeuble de Rey.</p><p>“Bon ba bons--” Avant qu’il ait eu le temps de finir, Rey l’avait attiré par son manteau et planté férocement ses lèvres sur celles pulpeuses de Ben. Un baiser beaucoup plus passionné, les mains de Rey s’accrochaient dans les boucles sombres de Ben qui tenait son visage entre ses mains.</p><p>Lorsqu’ils se détachèrent essoufflés, Rey lui fit un dernier sourire par-dessus son épaule avant d’entrer dans l’immeuble. </p><p>Une heure plus tard, assis sur le canapé dans son salon en train d’essayer de travailler sur un projet de moteur, Ben ne faisait que repasser dans sa tête les événements de la soirée, essayant de graver dans sa mémoire les moindres détails qui concernaient Rey : son rire, la façon dont son nez frisait lorsqu’elle riait, sa gentillesse…</p><p>Son téléphone bipa.</p><p>
  <em> Bonne nuit petit ami. A demain 💖 </em>
</p><p>Ben eut du mal à dormir cette nuit, tellement son cœur cognait dans sa poitrine. </p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>Leur histoire commença ainsi. Faite de tendresse, de soirées films et karaoké, de dîners romantiques, de balades main dans la main dans les parcs, de longues discussions où ils apprenaient à se connaître. </p><p>Rey finit par s’ouvrir un peu et révéler son passé difficile, la mort de ses parents, un grand père qui ne l’aimait pas et qui était mort lorsqu’elle avait neuf ans, la laissant sans rien à part une boite de vieux pinceaux qu’elle adorait et qui était dans la famille depuis toujours. Elle s’était retrouvée ballottée dans des familles d’accueil, les unes pires que les autres. A 16 ans elle était finalement arrivée chez Maz Kanata qui la traita -enfin- comme sa fille et non pas comme un chèque. Ce fut elle qui la poussa à dessiner et peindre et à soumettre ses œuvres à un concours. Elle avait décroché une bourse d’études et avait pu poursuivre son rêve. </p><p>Ben laissait aussi échapper des bribes de son passé. Son enfance n’avait pas été facile : ses parents étaient peu présents. Sa mère accaparée par l’entreprise familiale d’aéronautique qu’elle avait hérité de ses parents et qui était leader du marché n’était là qu’en coups de vent et son père, pilote qui était toujours aux quatre coins du monde mais quasiment jamais à la maison. Ben avait grandi dans la solitude, renfermé sur lui-même. Pour passer le temps, il s’amusait à construire à partir de rien des objets et ce fut donc tout naturel qu’il choisit de continuer en ingénierie après le lycée. Il pensait que ça remplirait de fierté ses parents mais même ça était passé inaperçu. </p><p>Un jour, la colère prit le pas sur la résignation et la tristesse. Pour une fois la famille était réunie et à un moment donné quelqu’un demanda quel jour on était. Les yeux de sa mère, Leia, s'agrandirent soudain de culpabilité : ils avaient oublié son anniversaire la semaine précédente.</p><p>Ben quitta la maison ce soir-là, repartit dans sa chambre à l’université et ne leur adressa plus la parole pendant des années. </p><p> </p><p>Il brillait dans ses études et ce fut à ce moment-là qu’il rencontra Armitage qui devint son frère, lui-même ayant des problèmes familiaux avec un père violent.</p><p>Ils furent engagés par la firme concurrente de celle de sa famille, le Premier Ordre. C’était une victoire de plus pour Ben mais au fond il se sentait vide. Les années passèrent et son malaise se renforça, il était mal dans sa peau dû aux brimades incessantes de son patron, Snoke. </p><p>A 26 ans il n’en pouvait plus, il démissionna avec Armitage et renoua avec ses parents. Sa mère l’engagea dans son entreprise et il entreprit de se reconstruire.</p><p> </p><p>Rey et lui se comprenaient. Ils étaient là l’un pour l’autre. Rey était absolument incroyable, il était fou d’elle. Il pouvait passer des heures à ses côtés pendant qu’elle peignait, regardant comment par son talent tout prenait vie sur la toile. Sa gentillesse et sa douceur le faisaient fondre en permanence. Il adorait la voir se contorsionner de plaisir sous ses caresses, la sentir se tendre et atteindre l’extase la plus parfaite. Et combien il adorait être en elle ! Tellement douce, tellement serrée.</p><p>Après plusieurs histoires décevantes, il découvrait que le bonheur existait vraiment.</p><p>Il fut le premier à dire “Je t’aime”, un matin où il vit Rey en train de manger des pancakes habillée seulement d’un de ses pulls, deux fois trop grand pour elle. Rien de particulier ne s’était produit mais la voir comme ça faisait bondir son cœur dans sa poitrine. </p><p>Rey n’était pas en reste. De son enfance traumatisante résultait une peur viscérale de s’attacher à quelqu’un, au cas où il partirait et ne reviendrait pas. Mais progressivement elle s’était sentie en confiance avec Ben. Sa sensibilité et son humour égalaient les siens, ils étaient comme deux faces de la même pièce. Il était toujours là pour l’encourager quand elle doutait d'elle-même face à sa toile. Ses compliments étaient toujours des plus adorables, le plus souvent accompagnés de bouquet de fleurs qui embaumaient son appartement et la faisait flotter sur un petit nuage quand elle les recevait. Ses moments préférés étaient quand ils étaient pelotonnés l’un contre l’autre, murmurant des petits mots d’amour. Elle avait toujours des papillons dans le ventre quand elle pensait à lui. Elle l’aimait tellement que ça lui faisait peur parfois. </p><p><em> Peut être qu’il y a quelqu’un pour moi finalement </em> pensait souvent Rey</p><p> </p><p>Au bout d’un an, il lui proposa d'emménager ensemble. Ce que Rey accepta avec grande joie en lui sautant au cou tandis qu’il la faisait tournoyer, riant de bonheur. Ce n’était qu’une formalité, vu le temps qu’ils passaient l’un chez l’autre. Ils se passaient parfois des jours entiers sans qu’ils ne rentrent dans leurs appartements respectifs. Ils laissaient en permanence un rechange d’habits ainsi que de la nourriture et de la litière pour Beebee. </p><p>Rey avait un salaire plus modeste que Ben, son appartement était un studio tout juste suffisant pour elle, Beebee et tout son matériel de peinture. C’était logique que ce soit elle qui déménage. Dans l’appartement de Ben elle pourrait même avoir son propre atelier, Ben lui avait fait la surprise de convertir une des pièces. Aussi un dimanche ensoleillé de juin ses amis se réunirent pour transporter les affaires de Rey. une fête fut organisée car selon Ben “Il faut fêter ton arrivée mon cœur”. </p><p>Au contact de Rey, Ben était sorti de sa réserve naturelle et allait vers les autres. Il avait forgé une forte amitié avec Poe et Finn et avec Armie ils avaient formé un groupe de rock amateur : Ben et Poe au chant, Armie à la guitare et Finn à la batterie. Rien d’ambitieux, juste des moments drôles, des beaux souvenirs et des liens indéfectibles. </p><p>La fête aurait continué jusqu’au matin si Ben et Rey n’avaient pas trouvé un moyen de mettre tout le monde dehors afin de pouvoir faire l’amour sur toutes les surfaces de l’appartement. Ce n’était pas la première fois mais désormais c’était <em> chez elle </em> réalisa avec satisfaction Rey, lovée contre son amant. </p><p>“Tu crois qu’ils nous en voudront ?” demanda Rey mi inquiète mi amusée</p><p>“De quoi ? On a rien fait de mal.  On a juste--<em> exprimé notre attirance mutuelle en gestes non équivoques </em>” pouffa Ben en enfouissant sa tête dans les cheveux de Rey. Ils se mirent à rouler en riant sur le tapis où ils avaient terminé leur marathon sexuel.</p><p>“Qu’est-ce que je t’aime” roucoula Ben en picorant des baisers sur chaque centimètres de peau qu’il pouvait atteindre.</p><p>“Moi aussi” </p><p>Une boule blanche et orange vint s’incruster dans la mêlée, décidant qu’il voulait <em> lui aussi </em> un câlin. </p><p>“Ouch Beebee ! Tes griffes ! Je t’en prie, ne te gêne pas petit gremlin !”</p><p> </p><p>Il y avait bien sûr des disputes comme dans tous les couples. Être en couple est une chose mais vivre au quotidien avec une personne en est une autre. Des ajustements, des compromis et de la bonne volonté furent nécessaires. Il y avait un juste milieu entre Rey et son manque d’organisation et le rangement au millimètre près de Ben. </p><p> </p><p>Il y eut des chagrins. Comme lorsque Beebee, après avoir passé presque dix ans avec Rey, s’endormit un soir pour ne plus se réveiller. La perte du petit chat laissa un grand vide dans leur appartement et dans le cœur de Rey. Ce fut à cette période que ses angoisses sur l’attachement revinrent. Ben l’accompagna en thérapie et l’aida à surmonter cette épreuve en lui promettant d’être toujours là pour elle.</p><p>Un jour elle eut envie de peindre un portrait de Beebee en souvenir. Elle regarda longuement ses pinceaux et sans trop savoir pourquoi son choix se porta sur un des pinceaux qu’elle avait hérité de son grand-père. Des pinceaux de prix qu’elle n’avait jamais le droit de toucher quand elle vivait avec lui. A sa mort, c'était la seule chose qu’elle avait emportée avec elle quand les services sociaux étaient venus la chercher. </p><p>L’après-midi était bien entamée lorsqu’elle décida de faire une pause. Alors qu’elle fouillait dans une de ses étagères elle entendit un petit <em> miaou </em> . Puis un autre. <em> C’est drôle on dirait Beebee </em> pensa Rey. Mais ce n’était pas possible et elle le savait. </p><p>Et pourtant. Lorsqu’elle tourna la tête Beebee était là, bien visible. Sa petite tête ronde inclinée sur la côté d’un air de dire “<em> Et alors </em>?! Mes croquettes !”.</p><p>“Ben viens voir !” </p><p>“Qu’est-ce qu’il y a ?”</p><p>“Regarde !” </p><p>Ben regardait autour de lui sur le pas de porte de l’atelier, un mug à la main.</p><p>“Qu’est-ce qu’il y a ?”</p><p>Il ne voyait pas.  Pourtant Beebee était en train de gratter sa chaussure et de tourner autour de lui, cherchant à l’escalader. Elle seule pouvait le voir. </p><p>“Il est beau ton tableau”. Ben sortit de la pièce pensant que c’était pour ça qu’elle l’avait fait venir. Elle ne le contredit pas, elle avait l'impression de perdre la tête. </p><p>Beebee continua de farfouiller dans l’atelier comme il le faisait avant. A sa grande surprise Rey pouvait le toucher. </p><p>Il disparut petit à petit au bout de quelques heures. </p><p>Elle recommença une autre peinture de Beebee quelques jours plus tard mais rien ne se produisit. Elle recommença plusieurs fois de suite avant de se rendre compte que Beebee n’apparaissait que lorsqu’elle peignait avec le pinceau de son grand-père. </p><p>Lorsqu’elle était triste elle dessinait Beebee et passait l’après-midi avec lui comme au bon vieux temps. C’était son petit secret.</p><p> </p><p>La rencontre avec les familles respectives fut angoissante à plus d’un titre. Maz scruta Ben sous toutes les coutures et le bombarda de questions tel un juge. Questions qui les stressaient tous les deux car ni Ben ni Rey ne savaient ce que la vieille dame attendait comme bonne réponse. Surtout quand elle posait une question du genre “Aimez-vous les brocolis ?” Elle ne dit rien de ses opinions mais au bout de trois rencontres elle souffla tout bas à Rey : “Il est bien le petit.”</p><p>La rencontre avec la famille de Ben stressa Rey pendant des semaines au point qu’elle en perdit le sommeil et l’appétit. Ben lui avait donné quelques détails mais Poe lui avait envoyé un jour un article en lien demandant : “Leia Organa c’est pas la mère de Ben ?”.                                                                                                                                          C’est ainsi que Rey se rendit compte qu’en étant en couple avec Ben elle mettait les pieds dans un milieu social complètement différent. Ses parents étaient richissimes et influents. Sa grand-mère avait un hôpital à son nom. Qu’allaient-ils penser du fait que leur fils unique soit en couple avec une artiste ?</p><p>Et comme elle l'appréhendait Leia la cuisina d’emblée :  <em> Comment vous êtes- vous rencontrés ? Vous travaillez ? Combien de petits amis avant Ben ? </em>                                            Le tout avec un ton méprisant et condescendant. Rey endura en serrant les dents jusqu’à ce que Ben se fâche et menace sa mère de couper à nouveau les ponts si elle n'arrêtait pas de se comporter en snob élitiste. Après ça les relations s'apaisèrent et un jour Leia finit par lui avouer qu’elle lui serait éternellement reconnaissante de rendre son fils si heureux.                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                  Quant à Han il accueillit Rey à bras ouverts, se délectant de lui raconter des histoires embarrassantes sur bébé Ben qui faisait rire aux larmes Rey et rougir jusqu’au blanc des yeux Ben. </p><p> </p><p>Ils allaient fêter leurs trois ans de couple. Depuis quelque temps, ils discutaient de l’avenir, de ce qu’ils attendaient de la vie et aucun d’eux n’imaginait sa vie sans l’autre.  </p><p>Pour fêter leurs anniversaires, Ben avait préparé un week-end au château Naboo, un établissement de luxe. Il voulait que tout soit parfait, quitte à ce que ça soit kitch.</p><p>Le soir de leur arrivée, ils allèrent dîner près du lac pour regarder le coucher de soleil.</p><p>Ben avaient les mains moites et l’impression que le coffret qu’il avait dans sa poche pesait une tonne. </p><p>Lorsque le dessert fut servi alors que Rey pointait du doigt les couleurs du ciel elle se retourna.</p><p>“Ben ?”</p><p>Ben était un genou à terre, l’écrin dans sa main révélant la magnifique bague appartenant à sa grand-mère qu’il avait fait remanier pour Rey. Le magnifique solitaire brillait entouré de deux émeraudes.</p><p>“Rey, les trois dernières années ont été les plus belles de ma vie. J’ai redécouvert comment rire avec toi. Comment aimer. Comment être heureux. Tu es un rayon de soleil dans ma vie. Tous les jours je remercie qu’Armitage m’ait trainé à cette soirée où j’ai pu croiser ton chemin. Rey me ferais-tu l’honneur de m’épouser ?”</p><p>Rey se précipita en pleurs dans ses bras, le faisant tomber à la renverse, peinant à articuler un “Oui” entre ses sanglots. Ben lui passa la bague au doigt en tremblant avant de l’attirer à lui pour l’embrasser tandis que le ciel se chargeait de lueurs roses et feu. </p><p> </p><p>Le mariage fut magnifique. Rey et Ben n’avaient quasiment rien eu à faire, Leia et Rose s’étaient déchainées à leur place. Un an avait été nécessaire pour tout organiser, Leia et Rose n’exigeant rien de moins que la perfection.</p><p>La cérémonie eut lieu dans le jardin de roses d’un domaine privé. </p><p>Ben avait cru que son cœur allait éclater quand il vit Rey remonter l’allée au bras de Maz, dans une magnifique robe blanche qui moulait chacune de ses courbes avant de tomber au sol dans une cascade de frou frou et de dentelle. </p><p>Il aurait voulu que la cérémonie dure plus longtemps mais rapidement ils se trouvèrent à échanger leurs vœux les yeux dans les yeux, essayant tant bien que mal de ne pas se mettre à pleurer d’émotion. </p><p>
  <em> Je promets de toujours être à tes côtés quelles que soient les circonstances, de t’aimer et de continuer à te faire rire comme au premier jour. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Je te promets que tu ne seras plus jamais seul(e). </em>
</p><p>Les alliances suivirent et bientôt ils s’embrassèrent en tant que Monsieur et Madame Solo. </p><p>La réception fut à l’image de la cérémonie mais ils n’en savourèrent pas grand chose, seuls au monde sur leur petit nuage.</p><p>“Monsieur Solo”</p><p>“Madame Solo” contra Ben avec son éternel petit rictus la serrant contre lui sur la piste de danse.</p><p>“Mon mari”</p><p>“Ma femme”</p><p> </p><p>Ils décidèrent d’acheter une maison. Un cottage avec un jardin et une magnifique glycine qui courait sur les murs d’une gloriette. Rey avait toujours rêvé d’habiter une maison avec un jardin avec beaucoup de fleurs et de végétation, c’était apaisant et une grande source d’inspiration.</p><p>“Et puis il y a de quoi faire plusieurs chambres…” sous-entendit Ben. </p><p>Ils étaient tous les deux d’accord pour attendre un peu avant de devenir parents. Ils voulaient des enfants mais ils voulaient savourer un peu le fait d’être un jeune couple marié pendant quelque temps. Ils avaient tous les deux besoin de ça, ils avaient encore peur de répéter les erreurs de leurs parents. Ils se rassuraient mutuellement, chacun n’ayant pas de doute sur l’autre. Rey savait que Ben serait parfait, il serait présent. Ben savait que Rey serait une mère aimante, il la voyait auprès d’enfants dans ses cours de peinture, c’était naturel chez elle.</p><p>Leur premier anniversaire de mariage approchait. C’était la date qu’ils avaient choisie pour commencer à essayer. </p><p>
  <em> Bientôt </em>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p> </p><p>Rose et Armie avaient organisé une soirée chez eux comme au bon vieux temps. Ils ne pouvaient plus se voir autant qu’auparavant entre le travail, les couples, le bébé (Rose et lui avait eu une petite fille six mois plus tôt) mais ce soir ce serait une fête comme avant, la sœur de Rose gardait la petite. </p><p>Tout le monde était là. Sauf Ben. Poe était déjà en train de faire l’inventaire des trucs à manger, Armitage et Finn se chamaillaient à propos de la fin de la saga Galaxy Wars et Rose était en train de raconter les derniers progrès d’Amélia à Rey.</p><p>Rey n’écoutait pas vraiment, Ben n’était pas encore là, il devrait pourtant. Il l’avait appelée lorsqu’il quittait son bureau. Et d’habitude il la prévenait toujours quand il y avait des embouteillages.</p><p>Elle le rappela pour la troisième fois. Messagerie.</p><p>Alors qu’elle allait réessayer pour la quatrième fois, son téléphone sonna.</p><p>“Madame Solo ? Ici l'hôpital Amidala, votre mari a eu un accident, il faut que vous veniez tout de suite”</p><p> </p><p>Les mots résonnaient dans sa tête alors qu’Armitage les conduisait en urgence à l'hôpital. <em> Accident. Comment ? Quoi ? </em></p><p> </p><p>Les murs blancs. Les néons aveuglants. L’odeur de désinfectant. </p><p>L’accueil. Parler à l’infirmière. Demander des nouvelles. Attendre les docteurs. </p><p>Les voir arriver. </p><p>Rien qu’à leurs visages elle savait. </p><p>Mais pourtant une part d’elle hurlait d’espérer.</p><p>Elle n’entendit pas les mots, elle était dans un brouillard. </p><p>Ce n’était pas possible.</p><p>
  <em> Accident </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Percuté </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Tonneaux </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Déjà mort quand... </em>
</p><p>Elle entendit juste un hurlement inhumain et une part d’elle fut choquée de se rendre compte que c’était elle qui produisait ce son.</p><p>Elle avait l’impression que quelqu’un lui avait plongé un poignard dans le cœur. </p><p>
  <em> Voulez-vous le voir ? </em>
</p><p>Elle s’effondra le long du chambranle de la porte, gémissant de douleur, les joues ruisselantes de larmes lorsqu’elle l'aperçut. </p><p>Il était là, allongé sur le lit. Il semblait dormir. </p><p>Ce n’était pas possible, ça ne pouvait pas être réel. Il allait se réveiller et lui sourire comme d’habitude “Tout va bien mon coeur ?”. </p><p>Sauf que plus jamais il ne lui sourirait.</p><p>Elle s’effondra en pleurs sur son corps qui commençait déjà à se refroidir et à se raidir. Elle le serrait contre elle, le suppliant de revenir. </p><p>
  <em> Reviens, je t’en prie.  </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Je t’aime.  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>Elle passa les jours suivants chez Leia et Han dans un brouillard. Ils n’avaient pas voulu la laisser seule. C’était comme s' ils avaient pris d’un coup quinze ans. </p><p>Tout était flou, elle était physiquement là mais mentalement ailleurs. Les larmes coulaient en permanence. Elle se sentait vide comme si une part d’elle avait été arrachée. </p><p>Ils s’occupèrent des funérailles, elle n’était pas en état de passer des coups de téléphone et de faire de la paperasse.</p><p> </p><p>Les funérailles lui parurent surréelles. Ce n’était pas Ben, ce n’était pas possible. </p><p>Mais c’était bien lui dans le cercueil noir. </p><p>Elle était en permanence sur le point de tomber, Rose dut la soutenir durant toute la cérémonie. Elle écouta les discours insipides de tous ces gens qui parlaient de Ben mais qui ne le connaissait pas vraiment. </p><p>La fermeture du cercueil et la mise en terre furent un supplice, on lui arrachait son Ben, elle ne reverrait plus son visage. </p><p>Elle hurlait de tristesse, Poe la serrait contre lui, luttant pour la retenir tandis que les hommes de la famille et amis proches -Han, Chewie, Lando, Luke, Armitage et Finn- portaient le cercueil. Armitage, déjà d’ordinaire pâle, était vert, les yeux bouffis de larmes. </p><p>Serrer les mains. Faire semblant d’écouter les mêmes mots de condoléances répétés des dizaines de fois, à tel point qu’ils avaient perdu leur sens. </p><p>Elle resta devant la tombe jusqu’à ce qu’il fasse nuit et que le cimetière ferme.</p><p> </p><p>Elle rentra chez elle rapidement. Leia et Han voulait qu’elle reste chez eux mais Rey ne savait pas comment se comporter face à leur propre chagrin.</p><p>La maison était triste et vide. Quel que soit l’endroit où elle posait les yeux, elle revoyait Ben, elle entendit son rire. Les pièces résonnaient encore de l’écho de leur rire, de leur joie, de leur amour. Sur la table de la salle à manger, il y avait encore le petit mot qu’il lui avait laissé ce matin-là car il était parti avant elle. </p><p>
  <em> A ce soir mon cœur, je t’aime </em>
</p><p>Mais il n’y aurait jamais plus de soirs.</p><p>Ni de bonjour, ni de réveil lové contre lui.</p><p>Ni de baisers.</p><p>Plus rien.</p><p>Les murs étaient recouverts de photos d’eux : en vacances, avec la bande, en famille. </p><p>Leurs photos de mariage étaient les plus grandes. Rey s’effondra devant elles en pleurant à nouveau de douleur. </p><p>Une nouvelle épreuve l’attendait dans la chambre. Leur chambre. Le lit semblait encore plus immense que ce qu’il était. La nurserie dans la pièce d’à côté qu’ils avaient commencé à mettre en forme sur des plans. La pièce resterait vide à jamais maintenant.</p><p>Son odeur était partout. </p><p>Ils avaient fait l’amour la veille. Elle le revoyait, à bout de souffle, un sourire béat aux lèvres tandis qu’elle se reposait sur lui.</p><p>Elle ne pouvait pas dormir dans ce lit. Elle ne pouvait pas. Elle ne pouvait pas dormir tout court. Il n’était plus là contre elle.</p><p>Elle alla chercher une couverture de rechange et descendit dans le salon.</p><p>Elle se roula en boule sur le canapé et s’endormit en pleurant. </p><p> </p><p>Se lever. S’habiller. Aller au travail. Déjeuner. Travail. Aller au cimetière. Rentrer. Se laver. Manger. Pleurer.  Se coucher.</p><p>Une routine vide de sens pour une vie qui avait perdu tout intérêt. Elle fonctionnait en automate. </p><p>Elle n’avait plus envie de peindre. Entrer  dans son atelier lui rappelait toutes les heures qu’elle y avait passé avec Ben lorsqu’il posait pour elle.</p><p>Elle avait pris un travail à temps complet où elle enseignait l’art dans l’école locale.</p><p>Tous les jours, elle s'arrêtait au cimetière et elle parlait à Ben. <em> Tu me manques tellement. Je suis perdue sans toi. </em></p><p>Tous les soirs elle rentrait chez elle dans une maison vide, remplie de souvenirs qui la hantaient. </p><p>Les week-ends étaient les pires jours de la semaine. Elle n’avait pas les cours pour se vider la tête. </p><p>
  <em> Et si la voiture n’avait pas grillé le feu rouge </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Et si elle n’avait pas appelé Ben pour lui demander de passer chercher un dessert. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Et si... </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Je pensais qu’on serait toujours ensemble. Tu m’avais promis. </em>
</p><p>La chose qui lui faisait peur maintenant était d’oublier. </p><p>Oublier son sourire, l’éclat dans ses yeux, son rire. Oublier la sensation de sa peau sur la sienne. Oublier sa chaleur, son odeur. Oublier ces souvenirs. </p><p>Elle avait gardé ses vêtements dans le dressing et n’y allait que très rarement afin de se rappeler son odeur, mélange d’eau de toilette musquée. </p><p>Elle dormait toujours sur le canapé même si son dos lui faisait mal.</p><p> </p><p>Elle s’était enfermée dans son chagrin et avait pris ses distances avec ses amis et ses beaux-parents. </p><p>Ses amis ne pouvaient comprendre. Ben leur manquait mais il n’était pas leur âme sœur. </p><p>Elle prétextait des copies à corriger, des projets à monter lorsqu’ils l'invitait. </p><p>Petit à petit, le fossé se creusa. Les messages et les appels s’espacèrent. Ils ne savaient plus quoi faire pour essayer de l’aider. </p><p>Rey ne répondit pas aux invitations de mariage, ni au faire part de naissance. Voir le bonheur autour d’elle ne faisait qu’augmenter son désespoir. </p><p>Elle vit les photos du mariage de Poe et de Finn sur Facebook et celles de la naissance du petit Benji, le fils de Rose et d’Armie, sur Instagram.</p><p>Leia et Han avaient persisté plus longtemps. C’était plus difficile de décliner leurs invitations. Tout le monde sait que les écoles sont fermées pendant les fêtes. Le coup de grâce avait eu lieu deux ans après la mort de Ben. Ils étaient venus à l’improviste. Rey leur avait ouvert la porte les yeux rouges.</p><p>La conversation avait été tendue. A chaque instant le nom de Ben risquait de surgir. Leia avait beaucoup tourné autour du pot avant de finir par lui dire doucement :</p><p>“Peut-être devrais-tu aller de l’avant Rey ? Rencontrer des nouvelles personnes, refaire ta vie”. C’était dit avec beaucoup de douceur mais ça n’empêcha pas Rey d’avoir l’impression qu’on lui ouvrait de nouveau la poitrine. </p><p>“Jamais !” cria-t-elle. “Sortez ! Sortez ! Sortez!” Les cris s’étaient changés en pleurs.</p><p>Leia et Han repartirent et continuèrent de lui envoyer des lettres mais ils ne revinrent pas.</p><p>Maz avait essayé elle aussi mais la maladie l’avait emportée laissant Rey seule avec sa peine.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>La porte de l’atelier grinça quand elle l’ouvrit. Ça faisait quatre ans que Ben n’était plus là. On lui avait demandé de participer à un projet pictural au lycée alors elle s’était résignée sans envie à retoucher ses pinceaux.</p><p>Tout était recouvert de poussière. Elle retomba sur d’anciennes œuvres qu’elle avait fait au temps du bonheur. Ce paysage c’était leur séjour à la montagne. Celui-ci la première fois qu’elle voyait la mer. Ben en train de poser. Beebee.</p><p>Beebee... </p><p>Plein de petits dessins du chat. </p><p>Elle se rappela alors cet étrange phénomène. Le pinceau bizarre. La peine d’avoir perdu Beebee s’était estompée plusieurs années auparavant et elle avait arrêté de le peindre et n’avait plus trop repensé à cette histoire étrange.</p><p>Elle regarda le pinceau.</p><p>Elle ne devrait pas, la peine ne serait que plus grande. Elle savait que si elle commençait elle ne pourrait jamais s’arrêter. </p><p>Mais malgré ça elle prit une feuille et peignit rapidement Ben. Juste la silhouette et les traits principaux du visage.</p><p>Elle posa le pinceau et osa regarder timidement par- dessus son épaule.</p><p>Des yeux whisky la scrutaient. </p><p>“Bonsoir mon cœur” </p><p> </p><p>Elle tremblait, les larmes coulaient de nouveau. Elle n’osait y croire.</p><p>Ben était bien là devant elle, portant son éternel sweat noir et son jean bleu. Les cheveux emmêlés, les yeux et le sourire triste.</p><p>Elle se laissa tomber dans ses bras qui se refermèrent tout de suite autour d’elle et s'étreignirent avec tellement de force qu’elle avait l’impression que sa cage thoracique allait éclater.</p><p>“Je suis tellement désolé, je t’avais promis que je ne te quitterais jamais et pourtant”</p><p>Ils restèrent plusieurs minutes enlacés, échangeant des baisers qui avaient le goût salé des larmes. </p><p>“Tu me manques tellement Ben”</p><p>“Je sais ma chérie” répondit tristement Ben en lui caressant la joue. Il détestait la voir pleurer, c’était la pire chose au monde pour lui de la voir se détruire jour après jour sans pouvoir faire quoi que ce soit.</p><p>Ils restèrent enlacés pendant plusieurs heures, Ben berçant Rey. Elle le sentit devenir transparent sous ses doigts et s’effacer.</p><p>“A bientôt mon amour”</p><p>Elle hurla à nouveau de douleur de le voir partir et frappa le sol du poing.</p><p>Il était plus de minuit, elle avait cours le lendemain. </p><p>Elle n’avait pas le temps de réessayer. </p><p>Elle s’endormit en pleurs, pressée d'être au lendemain soir.</p><p> </p><p>La routine changea : Se lever seule. Pleurer. S’habiller. Aller au travail. Déjeuner. Travail. Aller au cimetière. Rentrer. Se laver. Manger. Peindre.</p><p>Tous les soirs elle peignait et Ben apparaissait. </p><p>Elle perfectionna sa technique et finit par se rendre compte que plus le tableau était poussé, plus Ben avait d’énergie et restait longtemps. Elle se contentait de petits dessins en semaine et le week-end c’était un beau tableau qui permettait à Ben de rester le samedi soir et une grande partie du dimanche.</p><p>Pendant les quelques heures où Ben était là, elle revivait. Ils lisaient ensemble comme autrefois sous la gloriette, Rey assise sur ses genoux et Ben lisant par-dessus son épaule, les rayons de soleil leur caressant la peau.</p><p>Lorsqu’elle corrigeait des copies, il mettait parfois son grain de sel :</p><p>“Tu es trop gentille dans les notes. Ce Beaumont ne sait même pas écrire le nom du peintre ! ”</p><p>“Et toi trop sévère” ripostait-elle en lui embrassant le nez.</p><p> </p><p>Chaque soir avant son anniversaire, Ben demandait à Rey de le peindre le lendemain avec des fleurs comme ça lorsqu’il apparaissait il lui tendait un bouquet de tournesols en roucoulant :</p><p>“Joyeux anniversaire mon cœur” </p><p> </p><p>Le soir où c’était l’anniversaire de Ben, Rey peignait nue et lorsqu’il arrivait Ben était accueillie par une vision érotique drapée sur des draps, le pinceau à la main.</p><p> </p><p>Les soirs où c’était leur anniversaire de mariage Ben allumait la chaine hifi et mettait des slows et des valses et attirait Rey contre lui. Une main autour de sa taille, l’autre dans ses cheveux, sa tête au-dessus de la sienne, ils parcouraient le salon encore et encore. </p><p>“Tu te souviens à notre mariage ? Le DJ qui a dû remettre deux fois de suite le même morceau parce qu’on ne s’était pas arrêté de danser ?”</p><p>Rey rit doucement en se rappelant la scène. “Ta mère et ton père qui nous ont accompagnés pour que ça ne paraisse pas bizarre.”</p><p>Ils continuaient de tournoyer, perdus dans leur monde.</p><p> </p><p>Parfois ils regardaient un film ou une série, Ben caquetant d’excitation devant tout ce qu’il avait manqué.</p><p>Elle partait en week-end avec sa peinture et ses pinceaux, découvrant avec lui de nouveaux horizons. </p><p>Elle aurait presque pu croire que tout était normal. Sauf que ça ne l’était pas et que Ben finissait toujours pas partir. Chaque soir était un déchirement. Surtout les dimanches soirs où Ben avait passé la journée avec elle.</p><p>“Ne gâche pas ta vie pour moi Rey” la suppliait parfois Ben, plaidant pour qu’elle arrête et essaye de se reconstruire.</p><p>“Tu serais prêt à me voir avec quelqu’un d’autre ?”</p><p>Ben ouvrit la bouche mais aucun son n’en sortit. Il aurait pu prétendre mais ils savaient tous la vérité.</p><p> </p><p>Les mois et années défilèrent. Il y avait maintenant des centaines et des centaines de dessins et de tableaux tapissant l’atelier et les autres pièces de la maison. Ben dans toutes les positions possibles et inimaginables. Debout, assis, habillé, nu, avec des fleurs, un livre, avec barbe ou sans...</p><p>Rey ne parvenait toujours pas à ne pas pleurer quand Ben partait. A chaque fois qu’il se sentait disparaître, il la serrait contre lui et l’embrassait avant de partir et elle se retrouvait invariablement à genoux les bras serrant un espace vide. </p><p>La blessure dans son cœur était toujours béante, soir après soir elle était un peu plus grande au point où Rey se demandait si son cœur était toujours en vie ou si elle était une mort vivante. </p><p>Les vacances étaient les périodes les plus faciles, elle avait tout le temps qu’elle voulait pour peindre et pouvait faire ainsi des grandes peintures qui permettaient à Ben de rester plusieurs jours d’affilée. Les vacances d’été surtout étaient les plus belles, le temps était magnifique, elle et Ben étaient le plus souvent dans le jardin en train de lire, de rire, de se chamailler et de se câliner.</p><p>La reprise des cours n'était que plus douloureuse. Les adieux du soir encore plus déchirants.  </p><p>Elle savait qu’elle ne pourrait pas continuer ce manège à l’infini. </p><p>Le pinceau commençait à s’user. </p><p>Un désespoir encore plus grand la prenait.</p><p> </p><p>Un vendredi soir fut plus atroce que les autres. Elle ne savait pas pourquoi. Rien de particulier n’était arrivé. Les cours avaient été aussi monotones que d’habitude, le déjeuner à la cafétéria aussi infect.</p><p>Elle aurait pourtant dû se réjouir, se serait bientôt les vacances d’été une nouvelle fois. Des heures en perspective avec son amour. </p><p>Mais quelque chose la perturbait. Était-ce la pub pour le château de Naboo qu’elle avait vu la matin et qui lui avait rappelé une nouvelle fois le moment où Ben avait fait sa demande ?</p><p>Était-ce les couples qui profitaient du soleil qu’elle avait croisé sur le chemin de l’école ?</p><p>Était-ce le fait que le matin des futurs élèves étaient venus accompagnés de leurs parents afin de voir où ils allaient étudier en septembre ? Rey devait leur présenter la salle d’art plastique. Mais alors qu’elle allait accueillir le groupe, un couple avec une petite fille attira son regard. Les cheveux roux du père, ceux noirs de la mère. Et une fillette d'environ huit ans qui bondissait d’excitation et que le père réprimandait doucement d’un “Du calme Amélia, sois patiente”.</p><p>L’air était soudain devenu irrespirable. Armie, Rose et Amélia. Le destin était décidément bien décidé à la faire souffrir jusqu’au bout.</p><p>Elle avait couru jusqu’à sa voiture et était partie en trombe sans se retourner, ne répondant pas à ses collègues qui l’appelaient derrière elle.</p><p>Elle passa la journée devant la tombe de Ben.</p><p>Elle n’aurait jamais de fin heureuse, jamais d’enfants qui couraient autour d’elle. Elle ne pouvait pas empêcher Ben de partir. Et elle ne le supportait plus. Elle avait eu raison des années plus tôt quand elle avait regardé le pinceau pendant des heures en hésitant : une fois commencé elle ne pourrait s’arrêter. </p><p>Après le départ de Ben ce soir-là, elle se coucha comme d’habitude en pleurs. </p><p> </p><p>Elle se réveilla au milieu de la nuit avec une étrange idée. Si elle pouvait faire apparaître les êtres morts en les peignant, que se passerait-il si elle peignait quelque chose de vivant ?</p><p>Le lendemain, avant de se mettre à peindre son grand tableau du week-end, elle peignit la mouche qui était sur le rebord de la fenêtre. Quelques minutes plus tard, la mouche disparut et ne revint pas.</p><p>Rey s’assit et regarda autour d’elle.</p><p>Elle venait de trouver une solution. Mais c’était une dernière étape à franchir, en aurait-elle la force ?</p><p> </p><p>L’été passa comme d’habitude à toute vitesse. Tous les jours elle prenait deux heures pour regarder leurs souvenirs afin de les graver dans sa mémoire. Elle mémorisait chaque coin de la maison. </p><p>Deux fois par semaine elle devait peindre un tableau et le reste du temps Ben était avec elle.</p><p>Elle écrivit progressivement en cachette une lettre. D’après les photos qu’elle avait trouvées sur facebook, ses amis habitaient toujours au même endroit. Elle avait hérité des biens de Ben. Et de son assurance vie. Sans compter ses salaires qui n’avaient servi qu’à payer le strict nécessaire et son matériel de peinture. Il y avait maintenant des centaines de milliers de dollars en banque. Elle n’en aurait bientôt plus besoin, autant que les personnes qui avaient fait partie de sa vie en profitent. </p><p> </p><p>Enfin un vendredi elle peignit sa dernière peinture. La plus aboutie. Son chant du cygne. Elle la cacha dans la gloriette, elle ne voulait pas que Ben comprenne et ne l’en empêche. </p><p>Elle posta la lettre, elle arriverait quelques jours plus tard.</p><p>Le week-end s’écoula doucement entre câlins, rires insouciants, repos dans le jardin et la gloriette. Ils dormirent sous les étoiles, Ben collé à elle et lui montrant les constellations. Beebee était également de la partie, Rey l’ayant ajouté au tableau.</p><p>Le dimanche passa à toute vitesse. </p><p>Le soir finit par arriver. Rey et Ben était dans la gloriette. </p><p>Ben attira Rey contre lui. “C’est bientôt l’heure” murmura-t-il dans ses cheveux.</p><p>“Je sais”. Elle sentait des fourmillements partout dans son corps depuis de nombreuses minutes déjà.</p><p>Ben se recula et la regarda. Ses yeux s'agrandirent de panique en voyant que Rey était en train de pâlir comme lui.</p><p>“Qu’est-ce que tu as fait ?” </p><p>Rey alla sortir le tableau qu’elle avait caché dans un coin. Elle les avait peints tous les trois. </p><p>“J’ai trouvé le moyen de ne plus jamais être séparé de toi”</p><p>Ben essayait de comprendre comment et finalement les rouages se mirent en place.</p><p>“Non Rey pas comme ça” sanglotait Ben. Il n’avait jamais voulu ça. Il n’avait jamais voulu la voir misérable et sa vie lui être volée. Et à cause de lui…</p><p>Il était à genoux, les mains sur les yeux, désespéré. Beebee tournait autour de lui en miaulant. Rey se laissa tomber près de lui et lui prit les mains : </p><p>“Chh ne pleures pas, ça va aller”</p><p>Ils n’avaient plus beaucoup de temps, ils étaient de moins en moins consistants.</p><p>Rey prit son portable et fit jouer <em> Smoke gets in your eyes </em></p><p>“Une dernière danse dans ce monde ?”</p><p>Il se releva et prit sa main tendue et ils se mirent à piétiner l’un contre l’autre, se laissant emporter par la douceur de la musique. Leurs vies et leurs regrets défilaient devant eux. </p><p>“Tu ne seras plus seule” murmura Ben</p><p>“Toi non plus”</p><p> </p><p>Partir était une drôle de sensation, comme si elle regardait la scène d’un œil externe.</p><p>La musique montait dans le crescendo final. Ils étaient presque transparents à présent. Beebee avait déjà disparu. </p><p>Ben planta ses lèvres sur celle de Rey lorsque la dernière phrase rugit à travers la pièce. Et l’instant d’après il était parti.</p><p>Rey suivit peu de temps après. Elle eut l’impression de sombrer dans un gouffre sans fin.</p><p>Lorsqu’elle rouvrit les yeux, la première chose qu’elle vit fut Ben qui lui tendait la main.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Le soleil entrait par les grandes fenêtres de la gloriette. Un téléphone presque déchargé était posé sur le sol, sonnant dans le vide sans que personne ne soit là pour répondre.</p><p>La lumière tombait sur un tableau. Un jeune homme donnait la main à une jeune femme. Un petit chat était sur l’épaule de la jeune femme.</p><p>Leur sourire rayonnait d’amour. </p><p>Et si on tendait l’oreille on pouvait entendre au loin l’écho de leurs rires et de leurs joies passées. </p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>